


free period

by imposterhuman



Series: shield high school au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Protective Loki (Marvel), Teacher Loki (Marvel), Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Why?, bc hes a dick, heh what is plot, steve doesnt like tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: tony stark first meets fellow teacher steve rogers after he gives his class a day offsteve doesnt seem to understand that kids need a break, toofeaturing loki snarking at steve





	free period

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, its just a little drabble
> 
> i tried to base it off of tony and steves first meeting in avengers, but with a teachery twist and more loki

“Happy Friday, kids!” Tony Stark said, walking into his first period mechanical engineering class with a cup of coffee larger than his head. “I’m going to be magnanimous and grant us all a free period, I think you guys need it.” His class looked exhausted; he taught mostly AP students and overachievers, and from what he’d heard in the break room, it had been a long week for the kids. Since Tony had given an exam the day before, he figured that he could wait until Monday to start the next unit.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter Parker, one of his best students, mumbled from where he was half asleep on his desk. Tony just chuckled and tossed one of the pillows that he kept in the room at Peter, who gratefully tucked it under his head.

 

MJ, another one of his genius students, immediately pulled out a textbook and started studying for something. “Thanks a ton, Mr. S,” she said distractedly. “I have, like, three more exams today and I’m so not ready.” Her tablemate, Ned, pulled out a set of flashcards to quiz her while Tony stifled a small smile.

 

The rest of the students did much of the same, either grabbed a pillow and took a short nap or worked on homework for other classes. A few played around on their phones or talked to friends. Tony did smile, this time, at the relaxed atmosphere of the class. These kids were overworked as hell, they deserved a break now and again. 

 

Tony had a policy where he tried to give his classes at least one Friday a month off. He didn’t have fond memories of high school, where he had struggled under the largest courseload that the school allowed him to take. If needed a day off, it was overachieving high school students.

 

Turning on some music (AC/DC, of course, Tony was no heathen), Tony settled down at his desk to do some grading. He did have about forty exams to grade, and that was only his mechanical engineering students. Tony pulled out his robot mask (he had made it a couple Halloweens ago, called it Iron Man) before looking at the papers.

 

All of his students knew this quirk was because he was a  _ little  _ too expressive when grading, and it made them nervous. He had started wearing the mask the first time someone brought it up, and it worked wonders for the students’ nerves in class. 

 

The class passed uneventfully, and by the time the bell rang, all of the students looked way less stressed. 

 

“Grab a candy on your way out!” Tony called as the kids streamed out the door, mask propped up on his forehead. 

 

After the class emptied, Tony went around humming, picking up pillows and paper people had forgotten. Of course, that’s when Steve fucking Rogers decided to waltz in.

 

Tony had heard about Steve Rogers from some of the other faculty. Rogers was new, an art teacher from Brooklyn, and (paraphrasing from Loki’s earlier complaints) had a massive stick up his ass.

 

Tony was still willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt, but the sneering disapproval on the man’s face made him want to reevaluate that.

 

“What can I do for you, Rogers? Just coming ‘round to meet the neighbors?” Tony said, projecting an image of charisma.

 

Rogers frowned. “Something like that,” he said. “I heard loud music, and I thought I should see what was happening. Not much of anything, I’m assuming,” he stared pointedly at the pillows in Tony’s arms before his eyes slid up to the mask on Tony’s head.

 

Tony felt himself blush, but admirably fought it down. “We took a break this period,” he said awkwardly.

 

“I see,” Rogers’s look of disapproval was back full force, and Tony felt his hackles rise.

 

“Listen up, buddy,” Tony said lowly. “My kids needed a goddamn break because they’re all AP and honors students and they’ve had an exam in almost every class this week, from what I’ve heard. We took an exam yesterday, and I figured I could wait a day before starting a new unit, not that it’s any of your fucking business. The mask is to keep students from getting nervous when I grade, because they see my face and they worry it’s their paper that I’m frowning at. I keep pillows and things in here in case they need a quick nap or a place to lie down during the day, and some kids needed a nap this period. ”

 

“I just assumed school time should be used for teaching, that’s all,” Rogers replied evenly.

 

Tony laughed without mirth. “What do you even teach? Most kids take introductory art as a  _ joke _ , Rogers, but no one takes this class as one, because it is  _ tough shit _ . I’ve been a teacher here longer than you, I’m pretty damn sure I know what I’m doing.”

 

Rogers flushed angrily. “My class is not a joke, Stark, and just because you’ve been here longer doesn't mean you're a better teacher. I know first year teachers better than you.”

 

"You know first year teachers who have won national teacher of the year twice?" Tony said incredulously, not bothering to rein in the sarcasm. 

 

"You think you're really something, don't you?" Rogers said, an ugly twist to his mouth.

 

Before Tony could respond (with something that would probably make Rogers punch him, if he was being completely honest with himself), he heard a lazy knock on the door. When he turned his head to look, he saw Loki lounging against the door, looking perfectly put together in his emerald green dress shirt and slacks. Tony could see the anger simmering below the surface though, and he cheered mentally. Watching Loki verbally put down assholes was  _ hot _ .

 

“Excuse me, Tony, Mr. Rogers,” Loki said politely. “I thought I heard a little bit of a riot and thought I should check in. Turns out I was right.”

 

Rogers, fists clenched and jaw tense, turned towards Loki. “Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson, but I think we’re fine here. Tony and I were just talking.”

 

Loki’s shark smile grew dangerous. “Please, it’s Loki. And I didn’t know bullying counted as talking these days, Mr. Rogers,” he said innocently.

 

Rogers spluttered. “I’m not- I didn’t-”

 

Tony snorted and decided to put the other man out of his misery (not). “He was just…  _ commenting  _ on my teaching style, Lokes, nothing to see here.”

 

Loki turned his cool gaze on Rogers, and Tony shivered a little bit. Those eyes were scary, even if they weren’t trained on you. “You mean the teaching style that is consistently cited by students as helpful to both their mental health and their grades?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“Well, Mr. Rogers,” Loki said. “I know that you likely know very little about teaching, but please, listen closely. Tony is considered one of the best teachers in the school, and I will not have you criticizing what is clearly good for the students because you don’t like it. Take it up with any of your students, and all of them will say the same thing. Tony Stark is a damn good teacher. Now please, stick to the art wing, and stay out of Tony’s classroom.”

 

Rogers looked dumbfounded. His mouth open and shut wordlessly, and he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room.

 

“Thanks, babe,” Tony said, kissing Loki chastely. “I owe you one.”

 

Loki just smiled devilishly. “Well then, how much time do we have until your next class?”

 

"Even less if you waste it talking," Tony pointed out.

 

There weren't many coherent words after that.

**Author's Note:**

> whatd you think?
> 
> comments/kudos/prompts make my day!
> 
> (no, really, i smile i lot when i see them and its all around sweet for me)
> 
> <3


End file.
